Anti, Dark and Brandi
by SepticEyeBrandi
Summary: Caleigh has to worry about her youtube channel and enough crap. Now her opposite is back. With the help of her friends Kayleigh, Elliott, Mark and Jack will she be able to fight Brandi off?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I figured that I would write a new story and that I might as well add my opposite (Brandi) and use some characters such as AntiSepticEye, Darkiplier. Elliott is a real person. My name and my friend's name are changed for security reasons.**

* * *

 **Brandi Gaming POV**

I rushed to the bathroom. Some of my fans have been saying that I have been acting weird. I didn't notice anything. I didn't bother to listen. My lip started to bleed for no reason. I knew that I've been blacking out a lot lately. I didn't know why though. I blacked out again for nothing once I reached the bathroom. There was something written on the wall when I woke up. It read:

Į̨̦̈̅̓'͍̬̝̿͘͝m̠̺̬̆͗̅ ̼̻̞̆͒̕h̘̫̜̉̌̔e͉̞͑̐͌͜r̙͓͂̚͠ͅe̡͇͍̎̀͝ ̠̖̻̀̈͠ṉ̗͚̇̑͝o̞̦͍̾̎͝w̼̦͕͑́̒

I was worried. I didn't know what that meant. The only explanation that I could come up with is Brandi (A/N my name is actually not Brandi so). She was the name that my fans gave me when I'm 'not acting normal'. I was worried. I managed to get to my phone and call my bestfriends Kayleigh and Elliott.

"Guys, I need you to get here now. Elliott, I need you to get a plane ticket to here now please. I'll pay for it." I hung up. After about 30 minutes Kayleigh showed up at my house.

"What was so urgent that I needed to get to your house now. Are you okay? I've never seen you this panicky." Kayleigh started to question me.

"I'll show you why I was panicky." I lead her to the bathroom. The writing was still there. I noticed that it was written in Zalgo.

"That's not, her, is it?" Kayleigh said referring to Brandi.

"I-I think that it is. I don't know what to do. She's strong. I'll give her that. I thought she was gone." I told her. "If I start acting weird, get yourself and Elliott as far away from here as possible. Please."

"Why? I'm your best friends. I'll do everything I can to help." She started to say.

"I know that, which is why I'm going to try to keep you away from Brandi. If anything happens to you guys, I'll never forgive myself." I was almost to the point of crying. She's been here before. When I was weak after a break up. "She's gotten way stronger from the last time she was here."

"Just try to get some rest. It's almost 12 AM." Kayleigh told me. "If you want I'll stay here and try to help."

"Okay, I have a guest bedroom if you want." I offered and went to my own room. After about 2 hours I finally went to sleep.

"Caleigh, wake up we have to go get Elliott from the airport." Kayleigh told me really excited. She's never met him before.

"Okay, just let me get dressed really quick." I said. I threw on a Septic Sam shirt and blue jeans, then we ran to the car. After about 20 minutes and 10 autographs, we finally made it to the airport.

"Alright, so I'm going to try to call him so I can find out where he is." I said pulling out my phone.

"Okay." Kayleigh told me as she looked down at my phone. We heard a phone ring in the crowd.

"Elliott?" I yelled. Someone tapped me on the back.

"Hey, you know that you can't get rid of me, right." The voice laughed. It was Elliott.

"I knew that I couldn't." I laughed back. "So this I Kayleigh. The other person that I tell you about when I'm on the phone."

"Hi Kayleigh. I'm Elliott." He said formally introducing himself.

"Hey. I'm Kayleigh." Kayleigh said in response.

"Wow, what an introduction Kayleigh." I told her hitting her arm. We got to the car. After about 15 minutes of absolute silence Elliott finally spoke.

"What was so urgent that you needed me in America?" Elliott asked me.

"I'll show you when I get home. It's just really hard to explain." I told him. "If I start acting weird just get yourself and Kayleigh far, far away from me please."

"Why. What happened?" Elliott asked as we pulled up to my house.

"Follow me and I'll show you." I said, practically yanking him out of the car.

"What the heck is this? Why is it written in Zalgo?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I think that I know someone that can possible help though." I said going to my room getting out my laptop and Skyping my best friends. "Jack, Mark, guys how do you guys control AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier?" I asked them.

"Why do ya need to know?" Jack asked me.

"B-Because Brandi." I told them holding in tears.

"Who's Brandi?" Mark asked me.

"Sh-she's my opposite. My dark side. My evil side." I told them.

"So like Anti to me and Dark to Mark. That's why you asked." Jack said.

"Dark and I get along pretty well when he's not trying to, you know, kill anyone." Mark told me.

"Anti and I are not that great when he's trying to get control of me. Even when he's not, which is rare, he is in my head telling me to do 'stuff'." Jack agreed.

"What kind of 'stuff'." I questioned him.

"I'd rather not say." He mumbled.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Are you guys coming to Pax Prime in 2 days?" I asked them.

"I am. I don't know about Mark. That would mean that he had to go to Nashville." Jack joked around with us.

"I know that I am. I just came to America early and Caleigh just showed me writing." Elliott jumped in as he walked into the room.

"Um, Caleigh, who is that. Not trying to sound rude or anything." Jack asked me.

"I'm Elliott." Elliott jumped in.

"He's my best friend." I told them.

"Does he know about, her?" Mark questioned me.

"Not yet. I haven't told him yet. I told Kayleigh only because it's happened before, and normally only happens when I'm weak." I explained.

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Elliott asked us.

"The writing on the wall. I know who did it." I explained.

"Who" He asked.

"Brandi. She is the only possible explanation for this." Jack interrupted.

"And is that who you were saying was your dark side and stuff. I could hear you in the guest bedroom." He told me.

"Yeah, and I need to figure out how to deal with her." I explained.

"I'm buying a ticket to Nashville to help." Jack yelled going to his room.

"Same." Mark yelled leaving his recording room.

"And great. Now Mark and Jack are going to be here." I huffed.

"What's so bad about Markiplier and JackSepticEye?" Elliott exclaimed.

"AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier might be able to cooperate with Brandi and end up taking over all 3 of us." I worried.

"Oh, oh, that's really bad." Elliott worried too.

"I guess that I'll get the other guest bedrooms ready." I said going upstairs. "Great." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So how did you like the previous chapter? I hope that it's good so far.**

* * *

 **Kayleigh's POV**

"I guess that I'll get the other guest bedrooms ready." I heard Caleigh say.

"Hey, do you know what she was talking about? Who is she getting the other guest bedrooms ready for?" I asked Elliott.

"Apparently Markiplier and JackSepticEye are coming to stay here for Pax Prime and to help Caleigh with someone named Brandi." He assured.

"Do you who Brandi is?" I asked him.

"A bit and quite frankly, I don't know if I want to know any more than I do." He answered.

"Are you sure. That's the main reason why you're here, I thought." I questioned him.

"I guess that I want to know a bit." Elliott hesitated.

"Brandi is the exact opposite of Caleigh. Caleigh is nice, Brandi is evil. Caleigh is okay with people, Brandi HATES people. Caleigh would never hurt a fly, Brandi would kill everyone. Caleigh loves colour, Brandi loves the Grey Scale." I explained.

"Oh, oh no. That's bad. That is really bad." He stated.

"That's why she has been so 'weird' over the past few days." I wanted to cry. I hated seeing my best friend hurt.

"So that's why she didn't want Mark and Jack to come here." He said.

"Wait, hold up. Mark and Sean are coming here. Like Markiplier and Jacksepticeye." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Caleigh knew famous people." He laughed.

"She's a youtuber. Of course she knows Mark and Jack. I know LPS YouTubers, she knows gaming YouTubers." I mumbled.

"Well, I know that. I'm an animator on YouTube." He laughed again.

"Let's go get Caleigh." and with that we walked out of her recording room and went upstairs.

 **Jack's POV**

"I'm going to get tickets to Nashville!" I yelled. Signe went to Hawaii for 3 weeks so I didn't have to worry about telling her. 'Aw, Jack, come on. You think that I'm going to leave while you go onto this little trip' I heard in my head. Oh no. Why now. Why did Anti have to come at the worst times?

"I'm not scared of you Anti!" I yelled in pain. I saw something that I never knew could happen. Anti suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I never said that you were. You know. I really can't wait to meet this Brandi girl. With her now, Dark, Her and I will be unstoppable. And there's nothing little Jacky can do." He taunted me. Trying my patience.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. If I wasn't alive, then you wouldn't be either." I screamed at him. I got the soonest ticket for Nashville. Tonight at 9 pm. Here I come America. I started to pack my bags to go. I found a random note. It read:

W̢͓̺̲̙̓̍̉͆̕ȧ͖͖̩̗͈́̇̓͒t̜͙̪́̿̔̌̋ͅͅc̢̠̖̜̥̈́͐̑̒́h̡̢̳̖̪͂̍̃͛̓ ̡̤̗̩͓̉̈́̋͘͝y͔̪͉̤͋͛̃́̽͜ŏ̢̳̫͉̝̄͘͝͠u̡̮̬̣̼͋͗̀͋́r̢̬̩̤̮̈͋̇͊̎ ̙̼͕͕̜͆͐̈̂̉b̢̯̙̖̎̀͐̒̊ͅā͚̥̝̺̲̓̈́̔̇c̰̫̙̫̰̀̑͒̐̑k̹̩͉̯̲͑͌̅͘͠

Oh great. Will this AntiSepticEye torture ever end?

 **Mark's POV**

"I'm buying a ticket to Nashville to help!" Seam yelled as he went off screen.

"Same!" I yelled going to my room. I could still hear Caleigh.

"And great. Now Mark and Jack are going to be here." She said.

"What's so bad about Markiplier and JackSepticEye?" the Elliott person exclaimed.

"AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier might be able to cooperate with Brandi and end up taking over all 3 of us." Caleigh said her voice cracking.Then the call ended. I had never thought of that. I never thought that Dark and Anti could cooperate with Brandi and hurt all 5 of us.

*Time Skip*

"We will arrive in Nashville in 30 minutes." The flight attendant yelled over the mic.

"Well, thanks for making me deaf." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard a young kid whisper.

"Yes." I said turning around.

"You're Markiplier, aren't you!" The kid whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I am." I replied smiling. The kid was adorable. She was about 7 or 8 and had blue eyes and red hair.

"Oh my gosh! I-I love your videos. They helped me through a really hard time when my mom and dad were getting divorced!" The kid started to cry.

"There's no reason to cry. I promise. Come up here if it's okay with your mom, I can talk to you." I told her.

"Okay, I will." She replied excitedly, no longer crying. "She said that it was okay." She told me as she climbed up.

"Hi, so what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's Avery. I'm 7." She told me hugging me. I laughed a little.

"I'm assuming that you know who I am." I laughed again.

"Yeah! You're Mark!" She said hugging me again.

"So Avery, what's your favorite show?" I asked her.

"May favoritest show ever would have to be Skylanders Academy!" she told me excitedly.

"Skylanders Academy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the only reason why I like it is because DanTDM is in it." She told me looking out the window.

"Oh, Dan. He's a good YouTuber." I told her.

"Do you know him?" She exclaimed.

"I've met him once or twice." I answered.

"I'm excited. I get to see my cousin Kayleigh again!" She told me smiling.

"How old is she?" I asked assuming that she was around Avery's age.

"She's 24. She's a LPS youtuber." She said looking around the plane again.

"One of my friends has a friend named Kayleigh." I told her smiling again. The flight attendant spoke again. "We will be landing momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts as we land and thank you for flying with Delta airlines." She said this time in a more annoyed voice. I helped Avery fasten her seatbelt before fastening my own.

"Thank you sir." She told me smiling again.

"Your welcome. You can call me Mark too. You don't have to call me sir." I told her. The plane hit the runway and slowed down to the terminal. We all got our luggage and got off the plane. I must've dozed off because when I woke up I heard someone yelling my name.

Kayleigh's POV

"Caleigh, wake up! We have to go get Avery and Aunt Elizabith at the airport. The plane should land any minute!" I yelled as Caleigh woke up from her little nap.

"Okay mom. I'm up." She said hitting my arm again. "Hey Elliott, we'll be right back. I have to go get someone from the airport!" She yelled.

"Okay. Hurry back. I don't like being in someone's house by myself!" He whinned.

"Let's go. HURRY!" I yelled getting the car keys and walking out the front door. Caleigh hurried and ran out, grabbing the car keys while she was at it. I hopped in the passenger side of the car.

"Okay." She said pulling out of the drive way.

*Time skip*

"Avery, Aunt Elizabith!" I yelled running over.

"Wait a minute." Caleigh said walking over to the other side of the airport.

Caleigh's POV

"Wait a minute." I said walking to the other part of the airport. "Mark? Is that you?" I asked the man with bright red hair. "Mark." I yelled. The guy woke up.

"Wha? Oh hi." Mark told me.

"Yeah, come on." I laughed.

"What? Where are we going?" Mark asked half asleep.

"You're staying at my house until Pax Prime. Remember?" I laughed again.

"Oh. Oh yeah." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he got up.

"Yeah. Just a 3 hour timezone difference." He told me walking over to Kayleigh. "Wait a minute. Avery?" He asked looking at Kayleigh's cousin.

"Yea, who said my name?" Avery said turning around.

"It's me, Mark!" Mark laughed.

Mark's POV

"Wait a minute. Avery?" I asked the little girl.

"Yea, who said my name?" Avery asked turning around.

"It's me, Mark!" I yelled hugging Avery.

"Wait a second. How do you know Avery?" Kayleigh asked me.

"I met her on the plane. We talked for a little bit." I answered her.

"Kayleigh. You never told me that you knew THE Markiplier!" Avery complained.

"I technically don't know him. Caleigh is the one who knows all the famous peoples like PewDiePie, JackSepticEye and Markiplier." Kayleigh said looking up at me.

"And while we're here, Jack should be here any minute." Caleigh jumped in. "And speaking of the green bean, I just got a text from him.


End file.
